doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Bangles vs. Wizards
Bangles vs. Wizards is the series premiere of Double Dare. Opening Round (Bucket Pong) In this opening round, each team had to bounce a ping pong ball in their bucket. Team Wizards first successfully bounced a ping pong ball in their bucket, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants Bangles Rob plays football in a league while Tammy enjoys movies (her favorite being E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) and plays the saxophone. Wizards Zachary enjoys reading, playing soccer, science, and watching Mr. Wizard's World. Tiffany enjoys jump roping, playing with guinea pigs, and reading. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Pop Goes the Balloon) Zachary had to place balloons filled with shaving cream on the yellow chair that Tiffany had to sit on. They would win $40 if they pop ten balloons. However, they were only able to pop four, giving the Bangles $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Animal Trainer) Tammy had to find a cherry in each of the three pies while blindfolded and drop them into a plastic cup with Rob guiding her to win $40. She did not find any of the cherries, giving the Wizards $40. Questions C Toss-Up (Exterminator) One player from each team had to smash a wind-up toy (representing an insect) while blindfolded to win $40. Tiffany smashed a wind-up toy first, giving her and Zachary $40. Questions D Physical Challenge D (Cup and Saucer Cap) Tammy had to stack three cups and saucers on the black graduation cap that Rob had to wear to win $80. Tammy stacked three cups and saucers on top of each other with four seconds remaining, giving her and Rob $80. Questions E Bangles' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Rob and Tammy left with Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo and a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (The Wringer) One player had to turn the crank to get the other out of the wringer, leaving the second player to grab the orange flag to win a Garfield telephone made by Tyco. Obstacle 2 (Monkey Bars) One player had to swing across the monkey bars and grab the orange flag on the other side to win a $100 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream and tapioca pudding and grab the orange flag to win a "Locals Only" skateboard made by Nash Manufacturing. Obstacle 4 (Customs Inspector) Zachary and Tiffany had to open a trunk and dig through the clothes, finding the orange flag to win a Panasonic Easa-Phone Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of styrofoam peanuts to win an assortment of VHS tapes from Karl Lorimar Home Video. Obstacle 6 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of Jell-O and whipped cream. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a 19-inch color TV made by RCA. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Recipe Tire Run) Zachary and Tiffany had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss